In computer networks, a plurality of network stations are interconnected via a communications medium. For example, Ethernet is a commonly used local area network scheme in which multiple stations are connected to a single shared serial data path. These stations often communicate with a switch located between the shared data path and the stations connected to that path. Typically, the switch controls the communication of data packets on the network.
The network switch includes switching logic for receiving and forwarding frames to the appropriate destinations. When all of the stations connected to the network are simultaneously operating, packet traffic on the shared serial path can be heavy with little time between packets. In many prior art systems, the network switch does not have time to make data forwarding decisions as well as monitor data traffic on the network. Therefore, there is no way to monitor specific data conversations between particular stations or ports.